


The Vine Wing

by thesalamander01



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen, I will add more characters soon - Freeform, Vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalamander01/pseuds/thesalamander01
Summary: This is something I pulled out of my own ass so enjoy!!!!!!!





	The Vine Wing

**Author's Note:**

> I will post more chapters with more vines soon!!!!!!!!!

The Whole West Wing Staff @ Jed: You are my dad, you’re my dad!

 

Josh: What’s your name?

Sam: Marty McFly Williams.

Josh: And what are you about to do?

Sam: Bomb this master hill

*Proceeds to skate but falls*

 

President Bartlet: Hi my name is Jed and this ain’t no waist trainer bitch, this is a back brace I got multiple sclerosis

 

The whole West Wing staff: OOOOOHHH *a distant scream*

Josh @ Sam: HE IS VERY GORGEOUS TO ME!!

 

President Bartlet: WHY IS YOUR REPORT CARD ON THE CEILING??

Zoey: You said to bring my grades up

President Bartlet: I did say that. Lemme see your report card.

 

President Bartlet: Don’t FUCK with ME!!! I have the power of GOD and ANIME on my side, AAAAAAAAH!!!!!!


End file.
